A Battle of Blood
by Burning Artist
Summary: Naraku destroyed, the jewel consumed by four souls and Kagome left with a reminder of Inuyasha... their son Akuma. His adventure starts now...
1. Akuma

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's **Burning Artist** again with a new Ficcy! and this time I have help from my fabulous **little** **sister Stephanie** to help me with funny story ideas. It seems that I'm not humorous enough on my own to make a comedy fan fiction! While she's feeding me good punch lines, I'm doing my best to write everything else! :P

**P.S:** Thanks Jessica for lending me Akuma. I'll make good use of him! Hehehehe…..

**Disclaimer**: All Original Character belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi! **'Akuma Higurashi'** belongs to Jessica Cienfuegos and **'Shinja'** to Stephanie Figueroa.

**All other characters belong to me, Burning Artist.**

* * *

****

**Chapter **

**"Akuma"**

The night invaded the sky as I stared. He was looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes and without words I knew what he was thinking. He had said this before and in my heart, I knew that those words would echo into reality. _"I owe her my life," _After all we shared and all we had done, I somehow knew that it would end this way. She was his first love and though her soul was inside me, though her soul was part of mine, I understood that he needed to lay rest to that part of himself along with her. Through all the pain and the suffering, through all the nightmarish visions that would arise and face us in the land of the awoken, it was time to face the dreamless sleep.

We had shared something special before it all came to pass. It was more then enough proof to confirm that his feelings were the same as mine. I knew he loved me. I knew that part of him wanted desperately to be with me but what kind of life could I live with him? Bringing him back to my time seemed unlikely, and I living in this land inked in my history books was absurd. However, another confrontation would crumble these theoretical thoughts.

After the sacred jewel had been recovered and its fragments finally restored into its whole, there was but one way to finally bring an end to the madness and thirst for power that the demons of this land had sought since its creation. The jewel needed to be completely purified and encased by 4 powerful souls. It was with complete astonishment that I found myself indebted to that other part of me that_ he_ had made his promises to.

_"I will seal the power of the jewel"_ she said so fearlessly, a woman of such strength that I only dream to grow into. "_This is the only way I know how to repay you Kagome,"_ she told me without a trace of hate left in her voice.

Things had changed between Kikkyou and I. Always rivaled in intentions; it was difficult for us to ever see any common ground, save one… However, after defeating Naraku and finally bringing an end to so much suffering, I saw her there, still slave to her hate and I felt a great empathy. I could not let her suffer when everyone rejoiced. Her only wish was to kill the one I loved and Kikkyou's heart was so tainted that nothing else could be felt. It needed to be done, and so I lent my soul to Kikkyou…

I remember nothing of those moments that passed. All I knew what that something felt wonderful, resolved, clean… and when I awoke and re-entered my body, I saw her fall to her knees, human tears rolling down her cheeks. How can a body of clay and bones shed such honest tears? And there he sat beside her, arms wrapped around her cold body, tearing with equal emotion. As I rose to meet with them she looked at me and smiled. Something had changed inside her and that once pure hatred had become love and kindness. She begged me to sit beside her and I obeyed without hesitation. She held my face in her hand and whispered her fears and her thanks. She said: "I understand now. I know why I had only received the hate from your soul Kagome. It was because hate, was the only part of you that you wished to expel. And now, allowing me to borrow your soul again, I embraced that overwhelming love that you possess… that we both possess," and then she turned to him. His eyes shimmered so brilliantly because of the wetness that had lingered there. I knew then, that something had happened, that a resolution was made. And although my inkling of loss did seem present, somehow, it felt right.

And so she volunteered to replace me and seal the jewel along with my friends. Both Sango and Miroku felt the need to take part in the purification. The defeat of Naraku was too late made and Miroku's plague had grown too wide. He knew that the curse would eventually consume his body. Sango could not bear to let Miroku die by the blight of his void. She had lost so many before him and she was not ready to leave her priest this way. She held his hand, his eyes became honest and without words, I knew they had formed a bond. Sango would follow Miroku wherever he would go, including into eternity.

He looked at me again, and held me tightly. _"Kagome, you have to live on,"_ he said. How I loved the sound of my name on his lips. _"I owe her my life,"_ I understood. The end was finally here and he'd chosen to go with her. There was no doubt in my mind that it was what needed to be done. All the confliction in his heart would vanish and I no longer had doubts about his feelings. This was the only way for everyone to have peace. So it started. As I watched from a distance, the little fox demon Shippou at my side, I saw them gather around the sacred Shikon jewel. They closed their eyes and allowed themselves to be taken by its power, Miroku and Kikkyou leading the ritual. However, before they vanished he had looked my way and whispered: _"We'll meet again," _Suddenly, all four were drawn into the sacred jewel, a great light spreading further until it dissipated and all were gone with exception of my dear one's sword. I moved in closer and grabbed the sheath. I held it tightly and began to cry. This sword was the one he had always protected me with, it was a symbol of him and I looked around and truly realized that he was no longer with us. I stood and went to Kaede, holding the sword Tessaiga in my hands, the wise old priestess told to keep it in his memory. However, I didn't need this sword to remember you by Inuyasha; you would easily remain my thoughts for the next 15 years…

As the sunlight hit one of the shrine windows, the wind began to blow softly. Kagome Higurashi was outside and closed her eyes serenely as her hair flew playfully with the new summer breezes. It would soon be summer vacation, time for a bit of rest and relaxation. If only it would come sooner. This way, she wouldn't have to receive such a disquieting telephone call.

"What? So there's no other way? Yes, yes I'll tell him," she said as she hung up and began to walk to her old room.

Inside lay a boy; arms tossed every which way, black hair messed by slumber's embrace, and pillows and covers on the floor and under his fourteen year old head. Kagome stepped carefully around the jumble of clothes and things scattered all over the floor to reach her destination. Once beside the young boy, she cleared her throat.

"Akuma!"

"Ah! What? What? What's going on?" he sprang, confused and bewildered.

"First of all, you have school soon. Second of all –"

"Oh, is that all? Geese mom, you didn't have to scare me half to death! I'm getting up!" he said grumpily and stepped out of his bed.

The young boy, staggeringly walked out of the room and into the bathroom, eyes half open he stared at his reflection in the mirror. After splashing cold water on his face, his eyes widened more to properly see their golden gleam. With a yawn and a bit of stretching, young Akuma got himself dressed and met with his mother in the kitchen.

"Akuma, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," she said hoping that her voice registered in his mind.

"Hmm? What is it mom?"

"Well, frankly I'm worried about your grades,"

"My grades? But you know I'm going fine in everything mom. Math, Science, History, you know I've gotten all top grades for those," he said counting the latter on his fingers.

"I'm talking about gym class,"

At this Akuma grinned uncomfortably. Sure he wasn't exactly weak or anything, but he just didn't like sports that way; pure and simple. The only thing he could do very well was run and boy could he run! His speed however, was something that he only kept to himself. When it came down to any sort of gymnastics, climbing, kendo or other sports, there were always complications that occurred. For example: the last time that he had to climb the rope he twisted his ankle and sat out the class, when he had to play baseball he would swing too hard and dislocate his arm. There was just no denying it in Akuma's mind: he wasn't very athletic.

"Well – err – now come on mom, don't you trust me to pass that? I mean, it's only gym class," he smiled the purest smile he could muster.

"Only gym class huh? Then why was I called by your teacher this morning to remind you that today's the only day when you can take the make up test?"

"WHAT? TODAY?"

"That's right so you better start mentally preparing yourself for this one. Akimoto-sensei isn't too happy with your performance,"

"But… but –"

"No buts, you better get going. There are only about twenty-five minutes until it's time for classes," she said placing Akuma's lunch on the table.

With great speed he finished his meal and set off to school. He knew that twenty-five minutes was far more then enough time to get there, especially if he ran. So with a quick dash he made it to the building, a full fifteen minutes to spare. Akuma sighed heavily. He hated gym class and everyone in his grade knew it. After that embarrassing event during a particular class, it was very hard to enjoy that period in the day. The teacher had decided to give everyone a crash course in Kendo fighting (fencing). Akuma was the last one to receive his protective gear that morning and had the misfortune to receive one that was too large for him. He tried to maneuver as well as he could with it but the weight easily unbalanced him. Finally, it was down to Akimoto-sensei giving out the boy some final pointers because of the obvious lack in talent. However, since the gear was too large, the straps were too loose from underneath and the mask had swung around his head as he tried to move. The results: Akuma swinging his wooden sword directly at the teacher's… well, it can be easily said that young Akuma Higurashi was no longer in the teacher's good graces.

"Hey Akuma!" called out a voice from behind him.

Accompanied by the voice were two of his good friends: Akito Kazuma and Yuki Sanzenin. The voice that called him out moved in closer and soon young Eichiro Mizuno was in plain view. Akuma had been friends with those three boys since elementary school, they were inseparable. Akuma was easily the most noticeable of them all physically, with his gleaming golden color eyes and slightly darker complexion. However, Eichiro had a way of making people turn around and notice him. Always handsome, smiling and vocal about whatever was on his mind he had his own particular glow shining from his eyes.

"What are you doing here so early? Usually you arrive at the last second,"

"Hi Eichiro, no I decided better today. I've got to think up a way to get out of this gym problem,"

"Problem?" said Akito grinning maliciously.

"Don't give me that look Kazuma, you know what I mean," said Akuma rhetorically.

Akito was something special in his own way. He was the prankster and wanted nothing more then to have Akuma's name. Akuma, meaning devil, demon or evil spirit, was the very reason why he spoke to him in the first place. Akuma always wondered why his mother had cursed him with such a strange name. Didn't she realize that most people would just laugh at the sound of it? Well, the only good it did was introducing him to Akito, who by then was already friends with Eichiro and Yuki.

Yuki stood silently looking at his friends. He was easily Akito's opposite. The silent warrior was his nickname and Yuki, like Akuma, was also a shrine child. Their big difference however, was that his talent in sword play was easily superior to Akuma's. He never spoke much but having been friends for so long, they could often know what he was thinking.

"I know that look Yuki… You want me to go through it don't you?"

"Listen, it's not like you're totally inept," said Yuki seriously.

"Yeah, just unlucky! Why don't you try to strike a deal with the teacher?" suggested Akito.

"A deal?"

"Right! There must be something you can do decently isn't there?" encouraged Eichiro putting his hands behind his head leisurely.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then that's your plan! Challenge the teacher! Tell him that if you can perform really well in something, that you'll get a passing grade for the total of all the events!" said Akito excitedly.

"You two sure are optimistic. You really believe that Akimoto-sensei is actually going to let me get away with that?"

"No. But it's worth a shot!" they said enthusiastically, both a grin on their faces.

"What is?" rang the sound of a pretty voice.

Akuma turned his head and saw a pretty girl with long dark hair jog steadily towards them. Her eyes gleamed playfully in the sunlight and Akuma felt himself light up by her gaze. Megumi Shindou was by far the most popular girl in school. She was athletic, intelligent, and beautiful and for some reason… fixated on Akuma!

"Ah! Megumi-san! Always a pleasure," said Eichiro passing a hand through his hair.

"So, what's worth a shot? I heard you guys talking before," she huffed slightly.

"What do you think Shindou-san? You know like I do that it will take a miracle for this lame-brain to pass gym so we proposed something to him," grinned Akito.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked intrigued.

"You can be so nosey sometimes," murmured Yuki.

At the sound of Yuki's tone Megumi's nose scrunched up irritably. She simply shrugged off the remark as the bell for class finally rang. She looked at the building then right at Akuma, trying to ignore Yuki as much as possible.

"I better hurry. I have to meet the track team to organize when we meet for practice. I hope everything works out for your sake Higurashi-kun," she said sweetly as she dashed off.

"Bye! Don't be a stranger!" called Eichiro but the girl didn't even turn around.

"I can't understand for the life of me why she likes _you _so much! What's so special about you?" asked Akito slightly jealous.

"I guess it's my animal magnetism," said Akuma with a sneer as they went inside.

The day progressed normally and Akuma was busy being the brain he always was: answering questions, being called up to the boards to solve equations and generally getting back exams that brought most of his friends to shame. He couldn't help it really, and being as book smart as he was, there were always people asking for his help, especially Yuki and Akito. Eichiro could easily hold his own and there was no doubt from the students that he would become the next class president regardless of Akuma's grades toping his only slightly. However, the golden eyed boy liked it that way. It gave him less things to worry about and he never had the same kind of charisma that Eichiro had. Considering how incredibly lazy Akuma was, less responsibility was definitely a good thing. After going through the day it was finally time for gym class. Akuma took a deep breath as he exited the boys changing room. There, standing sentient by the doors to the outside area were Akito, Eichiro and Yuki all giving him an anxious glance.

"So, what do you plan to do? Did you think of something?" asked Akito.

"Nothing yet but I thought about what you guys said as a challenge. It sounds like a good beginning. I mean we know that Akimoto would never turn one down," contemplated Akuma.

"Well, better think of something fast then, because it's time to go. We have the bars today. And I don't know how he's going to schedule your test. Probably be right in front of everyone," said Eichiro in his blue gym shorts as a few girls giggled past and went towards the other end on the field.

Akuma's eyes followed the girls and saw them head towards the race track. It looked like they were going to be running today. Akuma sighed. Why couldn't it be running? He would be able to do that fairly well at least. It was then that it struck him! Of course!! With an evil grin, he followed the rest of the boys after making a quick glance to see Megumi starting off her first race.

"NOW EVERYONE, listen up! We will be doing the horizontal bars today. This will demonstrate your dexterity AND limberness! I want you trying you hardest!" began Akimoto, shouting like a general towards his troops.

"Here he goes again," muttered Akito.

"I hope he'll let us have a water break this time," Eichiro whispered back as he turned to look at Akuma; however the look on the boy's face was alarmingly frightful!

Akuma's face was imprinted with a fiercely evil grin and Eichiro could make no other reaction then stumble backwards from the determined energy in Akuma's eyes. It was almost as if he was emanating a fiery aura of… victory?

"What's wrong with you Mizuno?" called the teacher.

"N – nothing sir!"

"Huh?" said Akimoto looking at the bizarre stare coming from Akuma. "Ah, so you are causing this? So Higurashi, are you THAT ready to take my test?" he smirked.

Everyone stared at his direction but the boy could do nothing but grin, then that grin would turn into a chuckle and soon the chuckle became a fit of laughter! Even, Yuki was stirred by the alarming confidence of Akuma! The boy then, spoke out completely courageously, like his evil alter ego had just awoken!

"That's right I am!!! However Akimoto-sensei, I just have one question for you!! Would you be willing to accept MY challenge?" he shouted, dangerously pointing his finger at the teacher.

"Challenge?" he said lifting an eyebrow as the boys all looked completely petrified.

"That's right!! Instead of taking my test at the bars would YOU be BRAVE enough to accept MY challenge by passing my test on the racetrack!!!!!" he said stiffly, pointing his finger at the field.

There was a still calm among everyone as the boys gazed from Akuma to Akimoto in complete suspense. It was then that the teacher looked into the young boy's eyes and took a deep breath…

"Are you completely insane Higurashi?! Now stop acting like a moron and go to the bars! Now!"

"Wha -?"

"You heard me! Now go! I can't grade you for the term with one event! Now stop whining and get to those bars!"

Akuma squeaked with surprise and staggeringly dragged himself towards the horizontal bars. The boys were still completely silent in disbelief of what they had just seen. "Poor Akuma," they thought. Especially after he twisted his arm and fell on his foot after trying to simply mount them.

* * *

****

**NOTICE:**: I have a new trend going on with this story now! Reviewing a chapter means getting a picture of the characters and scenes to help everyone visualize them!

For Chapter 1, we'll have the ink drawing of **Eichiro Mizuno**! And I'll be sending it to all those who have reviewed in the past for Chapter 1 as well!

**NOTE: If you review chapter 2, I will NOT send you the picture for chapter 1! Every chapter has its image!**


	2. Birthdays

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's **Burning Artist** again with a new Ficcy! and this time I have help from my fabulous **little sister Stephanie** to help me with funny story ideas. It seems that I'm not humorous enough on my own to make a comedy fan fiction! While she's feeding me good punch lines, I'm doing my best to write everything else! :P

**P.S:** Thanks Jessica for lending me Akuma. I'll make good use of him! Hehehehe…..

**Disclaimer:** All Original Character belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi! 'Akuma **Higurashi'** belongs to Jessica Cienfuegos and **'Shinja'** to Stephanie Figueroa.

**All other characters belong to me, Burning Artist.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"**Birthdays"**

"That was pathetic,"

"Really pathetic…"

"You were trying your best right?"

Akuma sighed heavily as all four boys walked towards the school exit. Another embarrassing day had come and gone and after that disgraceful attempt at athletics, there had not been much more improvement. He knew that if he trained he could pass that test but that was just the thing; the boy had no discipline. However, Akimoto seemed to have some pity left in him after all: _"Higurashi, that err – was not the sort of performance I was looking for. After summer break I expect some improvement,"_ he said as Akuma limped off to the infirmary.

"You really have some luck don't you?" commented Akito as Eichiro laughed.

"Yeah, but anyone with half a heart would have done the same," added Eichiro.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" yelled Akuma in his defense but as the rest of the boys stared, he knew he had no grounds to say what he did.

Another sigh and off they went, that is until second intervention from the same pretty face halted them. Megumi walked casually over, looking down-hearted. Her expression looked almost hesitant and worried. She, however, marched right up to Akuma and held his hand before saying a word.

"Err – are you okay? The girls and I all saw what happened. And after that terrible fall…" she said looking down.

"Oh that!" said Akuma looking plainly embarrassed. "It's okay; I'm a fast healer,"

"But that looked so painful. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Of course…"

Her eyes glistened seriously as she held Akuma's hand and as the boy was about to make a sound, suddenly, Eichiro and Akito rushed to his side. "Let us borrow him a minute Megumi-san," asked Eichiro as Akuma was dragged a few feet away. Yuki sighed annoyed, as they regrouped.

"Please don't tell me you were going to just leave it at that Higurashi?" asked Akito eagerly.

"Yeah, you do realize this is your chance right?" added Eichiro lifting his finger.

"My chance?"

"Yeah, she's just begging to take care of you... if you know what I mean," winked Akito.

"But… don't you guys like her too?"

"Come on Akuma, even if we do, you're the one she wants. Might as well have one of us win,"

"Even if it's you," pouted Akito.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind him Akuma, just do something with this," said Eichiro as the golden-eyed boy was pushed back before the girl.

It took a few moments for Akuma to register that advice but seeing Megumi stare back curiously, he knew the boys had a point. If he didn't do something, he was not a man.

"Err – so… How's school doing?"

In the background, Akito and Eichiro slapped their hands to their foreheads. Yuki looked at the two and sighed. Was this going to be over soon? He wanted to get home already.

"Well… it's going good I suppose. I'm just behind in history," said timidly.

At the sound of this, two pairs of eyes lit up in the behind Akuma and rushed over to both of his ears. They then, quickly returned like they had never left.

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe I can help you with that," he grinned happily.

Eichiro and Akito were observing silently in the background and nudged Yuki to pray for his friend but he simply growled.

"Really? That would be wonderful! We can study right before the exams together! Come over to my house tomorrow so we can start on it and maybe we can go on for the whole week! Oh, and don't forget to bring some snacks, we might have to pull all-nighters. I'm worse off in history then I let on earlier," she said enthusiastically.

Two girls called her from afar and with a 'Bye-bye. See you tomorrow night' she was gone. Akuma blinked. A test for history was definitely less then a seven day study but his friends seemed by far, less interested in Megumi's scholastic devotion. As fast as gun shots they came and patted Akuma on the back like fathers congratulating their son.

"As always everything comes easily for you Higurashi," said Akito with reluctance.

"Quit it Kazuma! But seriously congratulations! She wants to see you the whole week and have late night studies? Definitely not bad! Talk about a great birthday present!"

"Birthday?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow. Now can we please get going?" said Yuki coldly as he began to walk passed the others.

"My birthday… wow, I nearly forgot,"

Akuma had decided to walk home that day instead of his usual race to his bed. A lot of things had happened and he thought about what Akito had said about everything coming easily for him. He did have a point about that, seeing how very little he studied in comparison to Eichiro and how well his fortune had turned with Akimoto and Megumi. He smiled. _"Someone up there must really like me. I guess living in a shrine does pay off!" _he said to himself as he entered his house only to find an interesting visitor greeting him at the door.

"Yo!" said a tall young man with jet black hair.

"Uncle Souta!" smiled Akuma kicking off his shoes.

"Hi! Your grandmother and I came over to visit you. I had some free time from university finally! You seem fine Akuma," he smiled kindly.

"Ah! There he is!" said his grandmother as she wrapped her arms around Akuma.

"Hi everyone! Wow, why are you all here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" smiled his mother as she came into view. "For your birthday,"

Akuma closed his eyes embarrassed. For some reason, his family always made such a big deal about his birthday yet never really planed anything for themselves. It was always about him and although he greedily loved it, he was getting older after all and there was no need to make such a big fuss. The happy family reunited in the living room and started to chatter. Akuma adored his uncle and grandmother. They were really the only family he had and when his great-grandfather had passed away only 5 years ago it was a real blow for him. His mother never really mentioned anything about his father or his family however but Akuma couldn't care less. There was just something about his father that made Akuma lack the curiosity. Regardless, he still was amused when his mother would tell him he looked like his father. It was really the only way he knew him for she had never shown him any pictures of him.

"Okay now! Time for presents!" smiled Souta, pulling a box from behind him.

"Now? But my birthday's tomorrow,"

"Well, Souta really can't stay for that long. He has to get back to studying right away, especially with his sweetheart Akane waiting for him," grinned his grandmother.

"Mom! It's really not about that…" said Souta, cheeks pinked by embarrassment.

"I would like to go first if that's alright with everyone," asked Kagome with a smile.

"You got something for me too mom?"

"Of course I did! I am your mother after all!"

"Right," he said looking away. His mother however had an odd taste in gifts, something that she later inherited from her grandfather.

"Here it is. I think it's time you had this,"

Kagome reached behind her and pulled out a long parcel wrapped in shiny foil. The tip was tied in a red bow and had a card taped to it. It read: "To Akuma, for a boy who is becoming a man," At this, the birthday boy flushed. It certainly was an embarrassing card but when he held the gift, another feeling came over him.

It was a strange and powerful feeling that made him suddenly stop moving all together. It was like his heart had suddenly beaten so loudly that it was ready to spring out of his chest.

"Akuma? Are you alright?" asked Kagome concerned.

"I… I think so," he said shaking the insecurity away like a bad memory.

He looked again at the present and began to slowly unwrap it. As he did, he noticed a golden light refract from what looked like metal, ripped leather wrappings and a dark blue sheath. It was a sword! It was… a very old sword. He looked at it closely and saw the scratches and nicks on the case. Slowly pulling the blade out, he saw it was completely dented and probably couldn't slice though a loaf of bread.

"This is… erg… interesting mom. Thank you," he said with a skeptical voice.

"It was your father's Akuma. He treasured this sword very much and so do I," she said smiling. Souta and Mrs. Higurashi both looked at each other quickly. "You will take good care of it right?"

"Oh… of course I will mom," said Akuma with a crooked grin.

Akuma sighed but then gave the old dull sword a second look. He saw the dents on the hilt, the way the pelt was twisted and stretched under the pressure of a strong grip and how corroded the blade seemed at the tip. Akuma opened his eyes largely at the very idea of this sword ever really being so used. He brushed off those thoughts quickly with a silent laugh. The only way that that would even have been a remote possibility would have been if his father was some sort of murderer but there was no way that his mom would ever be involved in such things! He must have used it for something stupid like cutting wood perhaps. There was no other way and he only assumed that he had inherited his lack of consideration for things from him. Akuma often blamed his faults on his father when all else failed. It was then that the blade shimmered so fleetingly that Akuma wasn't sure if it had even happened. Maybe, there was something special about it? No way! I belonged to his long dead father who he assumed seemed to be afraid of taking photographs!

As the day passed the family ate, talked and laughed. Akuma had never felt so good in his life! He was suddenly energized and refreshed but didn't know why. If this sort of energy could have kept him company during the day's test then perhaps things could have ended differently… then again, maybe not.

Night had finally crept in and Akuma lay rested comfortably under his covers. What a great way to end the day! His grandmother's fabulous cooking in his stomach, his uncle's fascinating stories about university and his trips and his mother completely forgetting to ask him about gym! Only two weeks left of school for the term and then a nice month-long break. Resting was beyond a doubt Akuma's favorite thing! Time to re-energize and sleep as much as possible before he would face the fall semester's trials, including retaking that exam. It was really the only thing preventing him from excelling in all areas. He knew there was no need to worry about studying or going to cram school for next year's high school entrance exam regardless of where he decided to go. He'd simply fair as well as his best friends so they could continue to be together. That was the plan and Akuma was determined to stick to it. It was really the only conviction he ever had.

So with a final stretch he allowed himself to fall heavily into the mess of covers and blankets yet again and as his slumber took over almost instantly, he could hear his heart beat with a final loud throb. Slowly, letting all winds from within him dissipate into the summer's night, his messy black hair would caress the lids of his brilliant golden eyes. However, the tips of his fingers began to grow cold. His cheeks iced and became frigid yet there was no draft coming into his room. He would have felt this but he was no longer conscious. If he were, then he would have felt the strange shudder tremble from his toes and the tips of his fringe seem to freeze a frosty white. He would have also seen the sword, given to him by his dear mother which laid recklessly tossed in his closet, glow an iridescent red and he would have expressed alarm to the claws, once fingernails that crept deeper into the covers. He would have felt his heart throb so painfully and would have been aware that his eyes had opened tinted with the color of blood and an equal yearning for it.

Sunlight hit the window abruptly and melted the stickiness from Akuma's eyes. He held his head with his hand as he rose; a pounding sensation pulsing from his skull. The night had been haunted with strange dreams and fragments of thoughts that kept him restless throughout his sleep. His weight pressuring his body, now consumed by a painful heaviness, made it hard for this young boy to rise and start his daily routines. Akuma walked slowly, staggeringly might be more correct, to rinse his face from the slumber that had been imprinted there during the night. However, the site that met his gaze made this zombie; now of the age of 15, give a double take before a drop touched his face.

"What the – Mom!!" he yelled running out of the bathroom in complete panic.

"What? What? What's wrong?" asked Kagome as she came sprinting towards Akuma.

"Look! How is this possible? It must have happened last night! It wasn't a dream! I felt it even this morning when I woke up! I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Can't you see it?! Oh man! This is a nightmare!" he continued distressed.

Kagome squinted and looked to where Akuma had begun to frantically point at. Her eyes fixed on the spot on her son's face, revealed a tiny red bump. However, this bump didn't seem like one. It seemed more like…

"It's a pimple! I've NEVER gotten a pimple before! Why now? What do you think the meaning of this is?"

Kagome closed her eyes discouraged and sighed.

"That's the big emergency? Akuma you can barely see it,"

"What? Are you blind woman?"

"Akuma you scared me half to death for a pimple. Just for that, I'm going to take a bath and you can make your own breakfast,"

Akuma stared at his mother with shock as she sauntered away upset. Blinking a few times, he turned about and went off to his room. He took another look at his forehead to where the intruder had made a home. Akuma brushed his fringe slightly to the side and saw that the strands covered it up nicely. "There," he said then laughed, it really was a stupid reason to get his mother upset. He smiled in spite of himself and began to put on his black uniform while carelessly throwing his nightshirt into the air. It landed neatly on the corners of the mirror and draped over the glass completely, not giving Akuma any chance to see his full appearance as he changed. Once finished, there was a sudden growl. That sound however, only seemed to increase in degree and ferocity as the boy exited the room. It began to drag him down and when he finally got to the kitchen, Akuma was on his knees.

"Akuma-Chan, are you alright?" asked his grandmother who was sitting with Souta.

"So – so – huh – hung… hung…"

"Are you sick?" asked Souta seeing the boy grab his stomach.

"Need... I need… food!"

"Food? Do you want me to prepare something for you?" asked his grandmother without hesitation.

Akuma's eyes watered up with happiness as his grandmother began to slowly lift from her chair. However, calamity struck when he heard a distant but familiar voice call out from the other side of the house.

"No mama! Don't give him anything! He's being punished!" yelled Kagome from the bathroom.

"But –" he began in barely a whisper.

"NO BUTS!" he heard her yell back.

"Oh my, we shouldn't get involved. Let's go outside in the back," suggested Mrs. Higurashi now getting up and passing right next to Akuma.

"Mom… that was quite cruel of you wasn't it?" said Souta nervously as cold sweat dripped from his forehead.

Once again, the young boy's hope had walked away without a trace. Akuma went to the pantry to see if there was anything he could use to eat. Success! Bread! A good start! Hardly ever did his mother have any in the house! Now all he needed was something to put on it. Akuma had always been quite pampered as a kid so he felt that the sudden coming of age had really made a defining line his life. Jelly now in hand, he began to spread his toast as best he could and nearly swallowed the morsel in seconds. It wasn't enough. Soon, an idea came to his mind as he rushed off to his room.

Kagome returned to the kitchen refreshed and content. Rarely had she had relaxing morning baths like these and was in quite a good mood until she saw what her ingenious son had decided as a more 'efficient' way of making breakfast. She stood glued to the spot as her young man had laid out seven slices of bread on the dinner table. He stood there, buttering them all at once with jelly but the utensil he used was what had really perturbed Kagome. In her son's hands was Tessaiga, the blade ruby red with strawberry jam.

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" came the screams of Kagome as Akuma dashed out of his house. Speed that easily equaled car velocity made Akuma fly to school, stomach empty and lunch-less. Heading there at top speed his mind seemed to race at a slower pace. This had been a terrible morning and something throbbing in his chest told him that the day would only get worse.

Yet to his very surprise, no catastrophes had struck him. He even managed some good fortune by finding a few Yen in his pockets. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and his special day had remained a quiet secret in the classroom. The only ones making any commotion were Eichiro and Akito whose discussions revolved mostly around his study night rather then his birthday. As the day came to a close, Akuma exited the school accompanied by his friends as always. It seemed like routine had begun to truly hit him that day. Everything seemed mundane and regardless of how interesting it was, even Megumi's friendly reminder about the night's activities couldn't shift the melancholy heaviness. Something was wrong. It was not unusual for him to be worn-out after coming back from school and he had the habit of napping right after but this time his senses seemed to completely escape him. His laziness was at its most powerful and after dragging himself tiredly to his house he darted to his bed. "So, this is what it's like to be old huh?" he stated in a muffled voice as he lay face down on his pillow.

However, today he could not permit himself his usual slothfulness. The boy picked himself up and changed out of his school uniform into a shirt and a pair of jeans. His room was still a terrible mess and nothing had been moved since the morning emergency. After minor preparations Akuma was ready for his night with Megumi but began to yawn again as he stared at his bed. _"Maybe just a quick nap, I'll set an alarm,"_ he thought as he hit his clock and fell into the cushiony gentleness of his bed. The room began to slowly bath in darkness as time began to fly. Soon, night had settled in and Kagome began preparing for her family's departure.

"Will you two be alright leaving at this time?"

"There's no need to be worried dear, Osaka's not that far,"

"M… mom… It's not like we're flying there…" sighed Souta.

"Well, we'll both miss you very much! Soon, you'll be staying with us again right mama?"

"I will after Souta's engaged,"

"MOM!!" exclaimed Souta as the women began to laugh.

"I'll go get Akuma. He should say goodbye properly to you both but he always falls asleep when he gets back from school. I'm sure not doing it yesterday must have worn him out more then usual!" she giggled as she began to walk to his room.

Before she entered the hall there was a ring and Kagome reached for the cordless phone quickly. She continued to walk while answering and was surprised to hear a girl's voice answer nervously.

"Sorry, um – are you Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"Oh! Sorry! This is Shindou Megumi! I'd like to ask, is Higurashi-kun is there?"

"Why yes," she said as she faced Akuma's door. "But you sound upset. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! No! It's just that he was supposed to come to my house to study and well…"

As Kagome opened her door she found the window wide open as a strong wind blew into the room violently. The bed sheets were thrown to the floor in shreds, the pillows lay torn into pieces everywhere and the alarm was ringing madly yet her son was no where to be seen.

"He's late,"

* * *

**NOTICE:**: I have a new trend going on with this story now! Reviewing a chapter means getting a picture of the characters and scenes to help everyone visualize them!

For Chapter 1, we'll have the ink drawing of **Eichiro Mizuno**! And I'll be sending it to all those who have reviewed in the past for Chapter 1 as well!

**NOTE: If you review chapter 2, I will NOT send you the picture for chapter 1! Every chapter has its image!**


End file.
